NewMoon NewEnding
by Brrittanyy
Summary: a different ending to new moon, where Bella jumps off the cliff - but in this version Alice hasn't come and when Edward goes to the Volturi; they decline & he joins them to find someone new.. for how long?
1. Prologue

Epilogue.

**EPOV**

I hadn't seen her for what seemed like an eternity. Every day I wished that I could be with her, That she hadn't listened to me that fateful day, so long ago. The look on her face when i told her those lies, the betrayal. I could see her pain plainly, but what i didn't understand was that she had a look of such belief. She believed every word, it was like she wanted to believe every word. I remember trying to convince her that I was a monster. Look at what we do Bella - every moment you are with me, i am putting your life in danger'. But she wouldn't hear a word of it, she said I was better than that. Better than someone who would leave her. I think about her everyday. About what she would be thinking of. Her mystery of a mind that always confounded me. It was probably best for it to be secret, I wouldn't have been able to stand her thoughts - what she would have thought of me now, compared to then. That's ironic, because there isn't a now. She's gone and I promised her she would never see me again, 'It would be like I never existed'. But could i really be that harsh? I left every memory of us under her floorboards. Maybe one day she would have found them...

Before.

Before that day on the beach.

Before Rosalie's phone call.

Before she jumped.

I never saw her again. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth, which, logically speaking, she did. I'd never wanted to leave her. But it was for the best, I couldn't handle knowing at any time me, or someone'll could hurt her with just the slightest mistake. I didn't go back for the funeral. I couldn't stand the pain - because I knew why she jumped. It was because of me.

I understood. It was my fault. I was her undoing.


	2. Present

"Present"

**EPOV**

When I closed my phone, I only knew - only understood - one thing. I wanted to be with her and the only way that would ever happen now would be in Italy. I took the next plane to Volterra. To the Volturi. Hopefully Aro will grant the one wish my heart desired, the one final favor i should ask. Of course, I would ask them to ease my pain, to take me out of the picture, as I did with Bella. I would never forgive myself and since I knew that, I knew what I had to do. Unfortunately, things never go to plan. Aro refused. He said that my talent would be too good to waste. He gave me an offer to consider; He asked me to join them. Then I remembered what Bella had told me on the night of her birthday. 'No matter what happens, you must never think of hurting yourself!' Maybe this was what she meant. I never wanted to hurt her again so I reluctantly accepted. Of course, Aro was thrilled. He had but one thought in his mind- "Finally; a gift i have always wanted to have on my side, what a great and all powerful army we will have now.." Although, he was also quite confused - about why a vampire (who he thought was obviously of higher rank than the humans they consumed) would beg to die because he thought a simple, human girl had died. They would never understand. Never understand the way I felt. About her. About_ Bella_. I remember my first meal in Volterra. The Volturi refused to respect my preferred diet. The only thing they had were humans. Alec and Felix mocked me, calling me a sissy, because I wouldn't touch the innocent little girl who walked through the doors. The truth was, that I was starving. The monster inside battled with my logic. Logic won. I knew I couldn't have hurt her after I first saw her, she reminded me too much of Bella. The same long, dark hair and pale skin. I found someone else, a male. He looked about 30. He died screaming ''Stasia, Stasia!'' Probably the name of the person he loved. That just made me swallow faster. I couldn't stand that he still had his love, while I selfishly threw mine away. Then I met her. Anna. She came one night, dripping wet from the rain. She said she was a nomad from England. She had heard of the vampire rulers that lived in Italy and wanted to give her services to them. Of course Aro was pleased, still suspicious. ''Strange,'' he thought. ''Such a rare power, what a coincidence this nomad chose to come to us-'' He didn't usually get vampires knocking on his door to join his forces but he agreed. Anna was a mind reader too, except she had the skill of speaking to others while she was in their minds. She was not too tall, about the same height as Bella with long, brown hair and bright red eyes. Obviously, she wouldn't have heard about being 'vegetarian' and still ate humans. But how could I have been so hypocritical. I drunk from humans now too. So I was every bit a monster as everyone else there. We talked all the time, she sort of made me feel complete now that Bella was gone.

I had been with the Volturi for a year now and mainly, I just stayed in and contemplated thoughts with Aro. He was still fascinated about how I could have had so much control around Bella. Apparently, she was my 'la tau cantante'. Aro insisted on having a party for me. He said that 'Being with the Volturi for one year is an achievement' and 'Everyone has had a party.' I knew that was a lie, since everyone's thoughts were screaming the same thing. They thought it was unfair that Aro favored me and not them. Personally, I found it quite annoying and so I constantly talked to Anna about it. She was quite understanding. Then he defended his reasoning with the fact that this could be a party to congratulate me and Anna on the engagement. I couldn't ignore that one, not with looking at my mother's ring sitting on Anna's ring finger. So I agreed. Excited as usual, he said he would have a surprise for me at the party and that he and the rest of the guard would be blocking their thoughts from me for the rest of the month.

**BPOV**

I was still living with Charlie in Forks, where I spent most of my time with my best friend- Jacob. Jacob sort of completed me, now that Edward was gone. If I wasn't with Charlie, I was with Jake just hanging in his garage or on the beach somewhere. I miss my mum, and Phil but I talk to her on the phone every other day. It was hard after _he_ left. I'd gotten rid of my old Chevy and replaced it with one of the motorbike's me and Jake had done up. Really, I'd gotten rid of anything in my life that reminded me of Edward. Including giving up music, TV and memories. It made me depressed whenever I thought of those things, and I wanted to not be such a burden on Charlie. I love Jake, but he's not my boyfriend, which is good. I think.

"C ya dad, I'm just gonna hang with Jake for a while" I called out over my shoulder. I heard him say something incoherent, but I made it out as an 'Okay'. I went outside to my bike. I was getting scared, considering there were two tall hooded figures standing on the front of Charlie's lawn. I began to pace over to my bike trying to convince myself that they would probably just go away when they saw me coming. Thats when i started to panic. The hooded figures didn't move. In fact, they seemed to be waiting for me. Which is creepy, considering they looked like Silas from the Da Vince Code. Then one of them spoke. ''Miss Swan?'' one asked in a low bass voice. He sounded sort of like Emmet... _his_ big brother. A vampire's voice. I ignored that thought and mentally slapped myself. I was still trying to erase the traces of him from my mind. ''Um, yes...'' I said tentatively. The voice replied, ''We'd like you to come with us, please, and quietly.'' At that point I figured I had two options, go quietly and hope they don't hurt me too much or put up a fight and die a painful death. Option two didn't sound very appealing, seeing as I would probably be fighting myself for them – i really wasn't getting any more coordinated. I decided to go with number 1, since I'm not really the masochistic type. But I had one request first. "U-mm. o-okay, b-but can I grab some s-stuff first?'' They both just looked at me, stunned. Probably because I was being so cooperative. ''Fine quickly, but if you think to run, we will catch you'' I could have laughed, yeah because I could outrun a cheetah, I thought and rolled my eyes. I walked quickly back to the front door. I ran upstairs past Charlie- who seemed to already be asleep watching the game. I ran up to my door, and went straight over to my drawers. I grabbed a bag and threw a t-shirt and jeans, my toiletries bag and a jumper into it. It seemed all to much of a deja vu. The last time I was packing my bags and leaving.. to face death.. I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes, so I ran back downstairs to the kitchen to write Charlie note.

Dad, I've gone to Jessica's house for

a few nights to do some assignments.

I love you, I'll be home soon.

Then I went back outside where they were waiting for me "Follow me" one of them said. We walked down to the end of the driveway to a black BMW. I sat in the back-left seat. "What's going on?" I finally slipped out. Neither of them replied. It looked as if they were smiling to themselves. I cringed back into the thick leather upholstery of the seat and looked out the window for a little while. I felt staring on my back, so I turned only to find the captor not driving glowering at me. I winced as I took in his expression and his blood red eyes. They were vampires. Vampires.

And it looked as if they were hungry. I cringed further back into my seat, trying to shift as far away from him as possible. He laughed at me with a hint of smugness in his tone. I was extremely confused and uncomfortable in this position. I tried to move as little as possible, but this only made him laugh harder and louder. "Atheis" I heard the driver say. Immediately he stopped laughing, turned and sat still like stone. I didn't know what was going on. All the emotions running through me were making me drowsy. I stared out the window again, and watched the thick greenery pass by without a trace. Feeling tired, I closed my eyes and drifted into a much welcomed, wave of unconsciousness.

It was daylight when i woke. Everything was quiet. Both of my captors were still awake, of course, being vampires. I shuddered. "Where are we going? " i asked wryly. Neither answered. If last night wasn't proof enough, I was beginning to think maybe they didn't like me. I cleared my throat quietly. "Can you please tell me where were going?" No answer. Fine, I thought. I sat anxiously in my seat and watched closely for street signs or any clues as to where we were going. I must have dozed off again, because when i woke we were arriving at an airport. "Get out of the car" one of them demanded. I collected my things and did as he said. "Follow us" they said in perfect harmony. It was hard to believe the voices i was hearing, it was true - if there was one thing I'd missed most about vampires, besides their impeccable

beauty and their incapacitating scent, it would have to be their sweet melodic voices. No symphony could do it justice. I followed behind them, watching and looking around as we walked, more as they glided, through the airport gateways, to gate 109 - Express to Volterra.

I only had one thing on my mind, The Volturi. Did they want me? My mind drifted back to the memories of Edward and I's previous conversations. He'd told me that the Volturi lived in Volterra, I glided through the conversation, remembering some of the things he had mentioned about them. That was when i realized, i may be walking straight into death.


	3. Plane Ride

"The Plane"

**BPOV**

We boarded he plane, and went straight to a private first class booking. Of course first class, I thought to myself. They were rich, duh. We sat in a separate area to everyone else, in silence for most of the trip to Volterra, where I could be facing my death, the way I guess I'd always wanted to die, from a vampire. A sudden chill ran through my spine when everything clicked together in my mind - The Volturi... Me & _him_.. It was more than 2 years ago now. I couldn't help myself from having 1 last ray of hope.. maybe _he_ asked for me.. "Isabella" the sudden voice shook me out of my day dream. " mm? " i managed to slip out. "I should inform you, we've been sent by Aro, you're invited to Edwards 1 year anniversary party.. or engagement party.." he watched me closely as he said that, analyzing my reaction and response. "Engagement?.. anniversary " i gulped, the hole, left from Edward leaving, in my chest begun to throb. "Yes, Edward has been a member of the Volturi for a solid year now, and Aro thought it was exceptional to throw a party for him, and on Aro's request we have been sent to retrieve you... "

"And what if i don't want to go ?" i interrupted. A cocktail of emotions were running through me.. as i remembered again, that fateful day when he left me.. "Aro wants to make sure that we see fit that you make it to this party - he wouldn't want you to miss out.. if you do not want to comply, you will pay the price" he was abruptly serious."Miss out? " by this time, i had lost all previous theories of this retrieval and was focusing on the idea of Edward getting engaged. It felt like my rib cage was being torn open, and my heart taken out and ripped up into tiny pieces. I couldn't handle another word. I screamed. "Its been over 2 years now, why does.. A.." I struggled to say his name- "A..Aro or Edward or anyone else want me to be at this party?!" I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they rushed down my cheeks and i let out a few quiet sobs. "Edward doesn't care about me.. why would Aro or anyone else?"

"Miss Swan.."

"What, what could be so important.."

"Stop" they yelled in sweet harmony. I felt a sharp pain in my arm but it made my knees fall out from under me, and my mind feel as if it ceased to exist as i fell into an unexpected, light and calming sleep.

I awoke again on the plane, not knowing where, or why i was there. I looked up to see the hooded figures opposite me, staring in disbelief, almost in disgust? at the pain I was feeling, that I had felt as I remembered our previous discussion. "I.. I.." I stuttered. The two hooded figures just sat in complete silence. There blood red eyes fixed on my face, as if I was a moving target. I quickly looked away, out the window. My mind was a graveyard. Every emotion i felt, was dead, except one, which made wish I was- heart break. I wanted to die. I wanted to be eaten alive, or to jump off this plane. Anything but face him & his.. _Fiancée. _

When we arrived in Volterra and got off the plane it was dark, at least 11 pm.

It was rather cold, i was glad i brought my warmest jumper, it was thick and just what I

needed. We must have been walking for over an hour, and my feet were getting sore, Though

I was never one to complain, I had to ask. "Can't we drive ?"

"Patience is a virtue" the vampire called Atheis chuckled. I winced at him. It was at least another hour of me stumbling behind them before we made our way to a silver car. I knew it was a Toyota, the back of the car said it was a Celica – a car I'd never heard of. It looked fast though.

I was thankful we'd driven because I was getting sick of having to keep up with them, but at the same time I would have rathered the walk, simply because that took longer. If I wasn't so

clumsy I wouldn't have even brought it up. Driving gave me a new perspective on things. Which wasn't a good. First, Edward was getting engaged? not to me but to.. _a vampire _and, secondly, Edward was now a member of the Volturi, a dangerous and all powerful member, and if my memory served me correct, none of the Volturi are 'vegetarians'. "Why does Aro want me to go to this party?" I said, anguished. Neither answered, again and I was left guessing. When the car stopped, I got out, only to fall flat on my face. Both of them were beside me in a flash. "I'm fine" I assured them. They began to walk towards a sewer gate opening. "Are we going through the sewers.." I could almost swear I heard one of them silently chuckle at my anxiety when I mentioned the sewers. I don't know if I was just scared to be alone with them in the sewers, but I really didn't like the idea of traveling in Sewers. But, no matter what I thought, we were going down there, so I prepared myself as we came to the entrance of the sewer hatch. "You first." the driver ordered, "I..I u-uhh b-butt " i plead. They both gave me looks as if to say, we don't care just get down there, so after they lifted off the hatch, I sat on the entrance and bean to make my way down the ladder, eyes closed and mouth shut listening for any sudden movements.

Walking down the sewer way wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but the idea of being even closer to _him_ was making me nauseous. I didn't want to think about It, let alone having to see it.The very thought of it was beginning to make me upset. I mustn't have been paying attention because I tripped and fell onto my knees. Again, with no more than an eighth of a second my captors were there, but I just collapsed onto the cold hard sewer floor and begun to sob. I could no longer handle it, I broke down on the ground, while the guards just stood there completely silent, not understanding the emotional pain I was going through, not to mention the pain as the skin of my knees had been ripped of by the hard concrete floor. I didn't want to get up, there was nothing in the world that would hurt me more than seeing them and as I pressed my mind to it yet again, it made me feel worse and i continued to fall apart. "I cant do this," i said through sobs "Nothing can make me see _him _with another person, nothing can make me look at him again" I murmured.

"Miss swan, I don't think you understand. Aro wants you there and we cannot deny his orders, we must take you there and that is that" It was but 3 seconds before I let out another huge pile of sobs followed by a river of tears.

When we came to the opening or more, ending of the sewer i thought of attempting to run – to try outrun them. Pft, i thought to myself, nice one Bella, me; outrun a vampire? I'd like to see that happen. My only option was to face them now, to be strong and do as i was told. Maybe i would be but a simple meal for the party, I hoped so. We entered a corridor, it kind of looked like a waiting room, there was a receptionist but she did not look as if she was a vampire.. maybe a slave? At this point questions and answers escaped me as we came closer to seeing them. I could barely swallow, there was a massive dry lump in my throat and I felt as if at any moment I was going to start hyperventilating. I was bracing myself for the upcoming face off I was about to witness, or better yet, be a part of. My heart was racing and I was sure every vampire in the world could hear it at this present moment, including _Edward._ I cringed and held my torso as the hole in my chest gaped yet again. It only took a short time to reach our destination, but it wasn't where I thought it would be. "Before the party, you need to have a meeting with Aro, so wait here while we go get him." A temporary wave of relief rushed through my body after I realized that meant not seeing _him_ for a little while longer. I took a seat on the navy blue couch that was set upon the wall, nearest the doorway to the corridor, where the receptionist stood with wide eyes. It only took a minute and the guards were back, closely following was Another hooded figure. "Ahh, Isabella Swan, right?" His voice was exquisite, like when you see a snowflake for the first time, wonderful. I could only assume that it was Aro "i.. -uhh Bella" i stuttered. At this point in time, i guess i should've been absolutely terrified to be in this position with Aro, Member of the Volturi, but i felt nothing, I didn't care because in a matter of seconds - minutes at the most, I would have to face _him_, I would have to see _Edward_ again.

"W-why a-am I h-here?" I asked as calmly as I could. Lately I'd been practicing at being more believable, I think he may have fell for my sincerity. "Well, Bella, I'm going to be honest with you. Edward loves you - a mere human," he began, he gave me a confused, yet powerful glare "I don't know why but as soon as I found out that you were still alive, I had to meet you" he smiled at me, his pearly white, razor sharp teeth sparkling in the light "Ive had to hide my thoughts from Edward - id say he is coming right now," he said smugly and looked towards the doorway "but I cant be sure" he looked back at me, as if expecting me to say something

"Edward thinks I'm..?" they were the first and words to pop into my head, as i started to process what Aro had said. "You jumped off a cliff, Edward was notified and he came to me to kill him, instead I offered him a position as one of us, and he accepted," he was happy with that. He took a long sniff through his nose, I watched as his eyes grew wild. I didn't know what to do, I just watched him in horror. "To be honest Bella, you would be the utter most appetizing meal I could've eaten," he chuckled. I couldn't speak. "Edward is engaged, Bella" he began, more serious. I still couldn't speak, i attempted to move away from him without him noticing, but that set him off, and he suddenly became vicious as he moved slowly towards me with an almost smug grin on his face.


	4. Edward

"Edward"

**EPOV**

She was here - Bella was here. After all this time, but Rosalie told me... I couldn't stop thinking about everything Rosalie had told me. Was she lieing to me? after everything - I knew Rosalie didn't like Bella but she wouldn't; couldn't do this to me, not on purpose. I could smell her, the scent of her blood, her skin, my 'la tau cantante' was back. There was nothing I wanted more than to see her, to touch her, to.. taste her. I shook that thought from my head. It had been so long since I had been in her presence, I feared I couldn't control myself, that maybe my new diet would make her vulnerable to the monster I had become. Suddenly, there was only one thing on my mind; Anna and Bella. I loved Anna, but my love for Bella.. Bella is my forever, she was back and I was going to see her. Where was she? a sudden hit of realization burst through me; the Volturi.. I could hear her heartbeat speeding up. I knew only then that she was with Aro, I could hear his thoughts clearly now, I began to run as fast as I could, to get to the reception area.

**BPOV**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

My heart sped up and was beating louder than the speakers at a rock concert. Its _him_; its _him_; its _him_. That was the only thing going through my mind as I sat still in the room. The guards were the only ones who moved, up to the door so Edward wouldn't break it in. "He's here" were the only words Aro spoke. Smiling, he lifted gracefully and without effort off the seat and made his way to the door. I could only hear a feint whisper, but I could make out that Aro was telling them to open the door. They both complied and the door was opened, Aro slipped out in the blink of an eye with the door slammed shut after him. I was feeling nauseous again, the

whole room seemed to be spinning around me as my eyes started to close and I began to fall.

I fainted, and the next thing i know, i was laying face up on the navy blue couch still in the

same room with the guards. I didn't know how long it had been but I wasn't prepared to ask, or even talk at that stage. The banging had subsided, and Aro was gone. Two minutes later, Aro returned and came directly towards me and the couch, swiftly gliding across the hard cement ground. "Bella, the party is in an hour; Edward would like to speak to you now" I couldn't speak. I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, it was like I was frozen and couldn't move at all. I was stuck. I wanted to, but there was a part of me that knew it would break me completely if he rejected me again. It was my decision and I had to make it, finally I slipped out a coarse "Okay." Aro stood up and gestured for me to follow him as he lead me to Edward.

It was the moment of truth, I was about to face him again for the first time in over 2 years. I wasn't ready, but it was too late now. My heart may as well have jumped out of my chest at the rate it was beating, it was obvious everyone could hear it. I felt a warm flush of blood fill my cheeks and Aro picked up pace. Aro stopped and gestured me forward, as I did a dark

figure stepped out from around the corner. It was Edward. He was there standing but a few meters away from me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't see his face properly, he was turned half away from me, his face hidden in his cloak. He took a step forward with his head still turned away, and my heart began to beat faster and even louder, like a set of drums right next to your ears. He took his hood off, the face that lay beneath had not changed from when I had

last seen him. He was perfect - the definition in a dictionary would have a picture of Edward Cullen right beside it. The impeccable beauty could knock anyone off there feet, he was indescribable. I wanted to leap forward into his arms, to feel the cold of his skin again, I wanted it, I wanted it bad but I couldn't have it. His eyes were turning a liquid shade of red, it frightened me. He must have seen it in my body language, because he turned away from me.

The next few minutes were silent, as Afro left us. "Bella.. I.." he stuttered. I couldn't help but look sympathetic. I knew what Alice must have seen, me jumping off the cliff, and interpreted it wrong. I had to stay strong, but there was nothing I could do to stop the tears from spilling over. We sat there in silence for at least 10 minutes before he finally spoke. "Bella, I thought you were dead, when I called, that mongrel Jacob said Charlie was at the funeral, I could only assume it was yours.."

"I didn't jump Edward.." I held myself tight as I said his name and cringed, remembering what Edward had said to me 2 years ago in Charlie's living room, 'I couldn't live in a world where you did not exist..'

"Bella.. you do not understand what was going through me when Rosalie told me you had jumped off a cliff!" My face turned dark, I could feel my body engross the hatred, as it seeped throughout me. Rosalie. This was all her fault. I couldn't help the tears as they fell down my

cheeks. I collapsed onto the ground and hugged my knees. Straight away, Edward was there. He reached for my hand, but pulled back instantaneously. I let out a sob. I only just managed to get "Edward.." out. I attempted to sit up, only to find myself falling back down again. "Bella, when I though you were dead.. I came to the Volturi to be killed" he started. I attempted to speak, but I couldn't get any actual words out. I looked up to him, the hurt was so clear in his blood red eyes. I had to look away. Another glance up at him would surely not help me any time soon if i was to be pushed away again. I sat up, leaning on the wall for support. I cleared my throat. "Why did you leave me?" I didn't want the answer, but I knew I had to be told sooner or later. "Did you really.. not.. _love_ me?" i corrected myself, "Do you really not love me?" I couldn't help but look up at him. He turned away from my face. Maybe he really didn't love me anymore, but then he looked back at me with such a pained expression, if he could cry it looked like he would have been. "Bella, I have never not loved you, I could never not love you.."

"Then why did you leave me Edward? WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" I shouted so loud it reduced me to tears yet again. He came and sat next to me against the wall. "I'm so sorry Bella.. nothing can describe the amount of sheer regret I felt after I left. Nor can it now." I sat there, wondering, wondering what was going to happen if I attempted to hug him. "Edward.. would you mind giving me a.. hug?" I wasn't sure about it now, but I had already said the words.

"Bella, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to hug you again" I looked up at him as he spoke & leaned forward to hug him. He grabbed me, we stood up and he was spinning me around in circles. Suddenly he stopped. He placed me down so quick that i fell over and was sitting on the floor again. Confused, I looked up at him, not sure whether to ask him what was wrong. Seeing his eyes, I could only assume that he was.. thirsty. They were bright crimson red with darker red in the center. Only then did it click into place. I was me, in such a close proximity to the _new_ Edward. He was thirsty. I quickly started moving backwards, sliding, using my hands to push me. "No, Bella, its not that."

"Are you sure, I will leave.. I want to leave.." I was making myself think that anyways.

"No, stay Bella." He looked at me with such pain. It was only then that I realized, there was a hand on Edward shoulder. On the ring finger, there was a diamond the size of a baseball on it. I could only assume that it was _Anna_.


	5. Decision

'Decision'

**BPOV**

"Edward," Anna said his name as if she was mad at him. "Anna," he said, turning around to face her, "this is Bella." He turned to gesture at me. "Edward, I better go, I need to get back to Charlie.."

"Oh, still living with Charlie.. In Forks.." he said that as more of a statement rather than a question. I just looked at him as if to say- what did you expect? "Edward," Anna stepped forward revealing herself to me for the first time. I couldn't help my jaw drop. Exquisite- i thought. She had Long brown hair, like me. Her eyes were bright red, much more red then Edwards. She was quite small, not exactly short, but almost petite looking, standing next to Edward. "We'd better get to the party-" In one short second all I saw was Edwards face twist in agony. "Edward?" she repeated a little louder. I had no idea what was going on, but I could only imagine what was going through Anna's mind.

**EPOV**

_Anna, you know I love you, but.. Edward.. but.. she was dead? what about me? what about the wedding? _"Anna" I finally said. "Please, can we talk about this. I know our 'powers' are handy; but we need to _talk_ this out" Bella gave me a strange look; confusion. I think. _Enough said. Theres nothing left to talk about, I will tell everyone that the wedding is off. I'm not going to try and compete with her Edward. She'll get what's coming to her. _Before I could say anything, Anna turned and was gone.

I new what Anna meant when she left. Aro wasn't surprised. I could read his thoughts clearly. He new that I would choose Bella yet he did not want me to leave the Volturi. I could see him picturing things to do to Bella, how to.. _kill_ her. A loud and fierce growl burst through me. Aro was coming.

**BPOV**

I had no idea what was going on. Why did Anna walk away? Had she gone to the party? Why wouldn't she talk to him? I couldn't believe it, when I heard Edward growl. He was so.. angry. I shuddered. "Is everything okay Edward?" there was a hint in my voice- as if to imply I was going to burst into tears. He turned to me and said "I love you" I glared back at him. He was lieing. He told me that he didn't.. "That's not what you said.." I felt remorse as I finished my sentence. "You don't love me." I turned away, unable to meet his gaze. He sat down with me,

as he had before. He began to speak but before he could say a word, I turned and pressed my lips to his, in a soft and gentle kiss.

**EPOV**

I was in shock, but there was no way I was going to pull away from her. It was a few moments later, when Bella met my gaze. "I still love you, i have never stopped loving you.." I started to say. She looked at me and turned away. "I shouldn't have done that.." I heard her murmur. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her thoughts at this present moment. Instead, I reached for her face, and began to glide my fingers over her jaw and down her neck, then slowly pressed my lips to hers again. I hesitated, to prolong the moment. I opened my mouth slightly to taste her brilliant scent but the animal in me grew stronger so I pulled back only to meet her confused gaze again. The feint noise of footsteps broke my focus and I concentrated on hearing the thoughts of this most unwelcome intruder. It was Aro and he was coming to talk to us. He wasn't happy, but he was no longer focused on 'getting rid' of Bella as far as I could tell. "Aro" I stated. She looked at me; trying to hide the worry in her expression. "W-what d-does h-he want?" she stuttered, almost in tears. "To talk" I stood up with her in my arms. "Stay behind me Bella, Please" With one swift movement I had Bella behind me as we awaited Aro's approach.

**EPOV**

"Aro," I began, but before I could say anything else, he grabbed my arm. He was reading me like an open book. I held Bella behind me, just in case Aro was going to try anything. "Ah, well this holds a problem then, doesn't it my friend?"

"Only if you make it so- Aro" I held Bella closer to me. Aro let go of me. "Bella, will you please step forward?" he gestured for her to come closer to him. I held her closer to my back. "Edward- I would simply like to talk to her- if you please."

"Its okay, I'll talk." Bella stepped out from behind me, but I kept close to her side.

**BPOV**

I had no idea what Aro wanted- or why he needed to talk to me. Perhaps all of this had been a set-up. Maybe I was going to face my death after all. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. His face was fixed on my every movement. Aro cleared his throat lightly. "Isabella, Come with me please" he turned as if to start walking. My heart began to race and in half a second Edward was there, right infront of me in a protective stance, a low growl creeping up his throat. "Edward, if you were half as keen on protecting Anna as you are Bella, perhaps she would not have left? and we would not be in this position.. who knows.. ?" Aro continued. I had no idea what was going on, and I wasn't sure what Aro meant by Anna leaving. "Don't you dare imply that I didn't love Anna," Edward was angry, he all but leaped forward onto Aro as he finished his sentence. I'm not sure how but i fell, and as soon as i knew it I'd feinted.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I shouted. I had her in my arms, before she hit the floor. "Bella- oh Bella" Aro mocked me; he was laughing "what will we do without thy Bella?" "What did you do!" I shouted at him. I had to use all my strength to suppress myself from jumping up and killing him right now. I strained to read his mind. He was attempting to block me- thinking about random other things. And then he slipped. The guards which retrieved Bella had drugged her on the plane. "NO!" I all but dropped Bella to lunge forward onto Aro "how could you?!" I was shaking him. Suddenly, I had an epiphany. I jumped off of Aro, grabbed Bella and started running. I had to get Bella to Carlisle, and quick.


	6. Journey

"journey"

**EPOV**

I ran down the empty corridor and past the sewers. If I was quick enough, hopefully Carlisle would be able to help Bella. With all my strength I leaped up through the sewer hatch.

I was almost certain Aro would be after me or if not Aro then some of his guards. As I was running, I felt a small vibration in my back pocket. I quickly got my phone out and snapped it open. "Edward" it was Alice. "Alice!" I was so glad to hear her voice. I ran over the details quickly with her. "Carlisle" she said. It was only an eighth of a second and Carlisle was on the phone. "Where are you Edward?"

"Almost out of Volterra" I replied. I was running with Bella in one arm, and the phone in the other. "I'll call again soon"

"Were on our way, son" Carlisle said, and I shut the phone.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll be alright" I whispered into Bella's hair. "I love you" I said so quietly she wouldn't be able to hear it even if she was.. awake. "As I love you" she squeaked out. Her eyes fluttered open and her hand flung up to my cheek. "Bella!" I stopped running and squeezed her to my chest. "Bella, they drugged you. Do you feel.." I hadn't finished my sentence before she screamed "Edward! Edward where are you!? I cant see you!"

"Bella, its okay, I'm here." before another second could pass, I grabbed out my silver cell phone and was calling Carlisle. "Edward?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, she can't see! Shes awake, and her eyes are open but she cannot see me. Whats wrong with her?" as I finished my rushed sentence, I began running again. "Settle down Edward. You need to get somewhere safe and then we'll talk. In the meantime, just keep her calm." I shut the phone and kept running. "Bella, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. Stay with me, please" she was scared.

"I'm here Bella, its okay. I wont leave you." She sighed. I ran around the corner of an abandoned warehouse. I knew it was not safe, but It would have to do. Once again I got out my phone."Carlisle" I said as the dial tone ended.

"Is she still awake Edward?" was the first thing he said.

"Bella?" I breathed.

"I'm tired Edward.. so tired.." she drifted through her sentence.

"Yes, but she said she's tired. Is she okay Carlisle?" I replied.

"I think its the drugs, you need to get her to me as soon as possible Edward." as soon as he finished I began running again.

"Were on our way to the airport Edward, we'll call as soon as possible, in the meantime keep her calm and away from any bright lights." he instructed.

"Okay" I replied, and closed my silver phone once again.

**BPOV**

It was dark. Everything was dark. I couldn't see his face, only hear the angels voice. My head hurt, and I felt nauseous. "Edward, where are you? Please don't leave me. I love you.. Edward?!" He answered,

"I'm here Bella, I love you too sweetheart." I took comfort in his words, and hoped to god they were true. I stayed cradled in his arms while he ran. I peered up, hoping I could see him. There he was, my angel. Edward was looking at me. Staring down at me. "Edward! I can see you!" I shouted. We stopped again. "Oh Bella!" without another seconds delay, he had his phone to his ear.

"Her sight is back,"

"Excellent, is everything else okay?"

"Ahh Bella, do you feel okay? Does anything hurt?"

"No, I.." but before I could finish, the world started to spin and everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Bella!? Carlisle, shes unconscious" I almost shouted into the phone.

"Calm down Edward! Check her pulse and breathing" There was no delay between his words and my actions. "Shes breathing, and her pulse is steady, is it the drugs Carlisle?" I pressed the phone even closer to my ear.

"Are you in a safe area Edward?"

"Yes, I think so. I cant hear anyone yet" he caught the hidden message, and replied "Alice doesn't see the Volturi coming for you.." I froze in my place and missed what Carlisle said as Bella sat up in my arms. "Bella? Love, are you awake?" I whispered intensely. She reached her hand up to touch my face. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Its going to be okay love, I'm here, I love you"

"Edward?" Carlisle said "We will meet you at the airport, call if anything else is wrong"

I couldn't answer, I shut the phone and was just staring at Bella in disbelief. "I'm so sorry Bella," I began

"Shh Edward. Where are we?" she asked.

"Were on our way to the airport love, were safe, for now" I answered.

"The Volturi!" she panicked "Edward!" she screamed. "calm down love, its okay, no one is

going to hurt you" I assured her.

"Edward, put me down please" she plead. I carefully, let her down, lingering to make sure she had her balance. She grabbed my hand for support and brought her body next to mine. "I love you," she started but I pressed my lips against hers briefly. "How do you feel?" I asked, concerned. "I'm fine, how are you?" I chuckled. "Bella, you are so naive, I'm fine" she smiled in the dark, but I could see. "Carlisle is on his way to the airport. We'll meet him there" I stated

"But Edward, I'm fine.."

"Bella, don't.." I interrupted. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me" I felt so guilty. Everything rushed through my head, all my mistakes, the problems I had caused, and all of the horrible things I had done, but suddenly, it was no longer just my voice in my head. _Where am I, maybe there is someone.. _they trailed off. It was just a random lost person. A tall, friendly man approached and asked for directions. I told him where to go and he went. _Hmm, I wonder what those two were up to.. _the man began. A fierce growl threatened my throat. "Why did you leave Anna?" Bella asked. I was confused, had she not realized I wanted to be with her? "Bella, I want to be with you.." Anna understands.. I thought to myself.

"But you were happy.. you left and.. you were engaged.." a wry frown creased her forehead.

"Bella, I'm sorry, can we talk about this later? We really have to get to the airport.. I'll find a car?" she sighed.

"Can't we run?" she teased. I raised my eyebrows in amazement. "Joking Edward. Where is the nearest car..?" she sighed again.

When we arrived at the airport, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. There was no sign of Rosalie, and I was sure Emmet would have been with her. I sighed. I still didn't fully understand why she hated me so much. We were about to approach them when I stopped. "Edward.." I began, and turned around to face him. Knowing what I wanted, he pulled me into his embrace. I squeezed him closer, and leaned into kiss him. He kissed me back, our mouths moving in synchronization. This time, I stopped, and started walking towards the Cullens. Edward caught up with me, and grabbed my hand. "Bella, Edward" Carlisle greeted us. Alice hugged me, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Alice, all of you" I met eyes with all of them. "Where is Rosalie and Emmet?" I asked, curiously. "Rosalie thought it best she stay away from Edward for a while." Carlisle said while looking at Edward he added "She is truly sorry.." I new it was meant for the both of us, but it was, after all, Edward that needed convincing. I glanced at Edward, he was almost glowering at Carlisle.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. I wasn't really thinking about it, but now as Carlisle brought it up, i was feeling extremely drowsy and a little dizzy. "I'm fine," i lied, no one needed to worry about me. I saw Carlisle shoot a worried glance at Edward. "I'll need to give you a quick examination" without another word, Carlisle had his suitcase open. It was full of medical necessities. I stared at the covered- but still sharp- edge of the silver needle in the center. I looked up at Edward, horrified. He shook his head and laughed at me. I glowered at him, then looked back to Carlisle. He shone a small white light into my eyes and measured my pulse. "Pulse and heartbeat" he murmured, and picked up his stethoscope. He gently placed the cold edge to my throat and back. 'Breathings fine" he looked slightly confused. "I'll need to get you back to drain your system of the drugs" he stated. Then we made our way to the departure gateway."Bella," Edward stopped and grabbed my hand. He gently placed his hands on either sides of my face. "I will never leave you again" he promised. I smiled and placed my hands on his.

The plane ride was unusually long, but i was to overwhelmed to care. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were all talking amongst themselves quietly, all together. I was leaning on a pillow Edward had put against his shoulder for me, it was quite uncomfortable without the pillow, so I pretended not to notice when he had put it there. I was feeling tired, but I fought with all my will to stay awake, so I could comprehend what was going on. The moment I'd of

fallen asleep, Edward would be a distant memory again, and I couldn't cope with that thought right now. I sat up straight, to stare at Edward. "What day is it?" I shrieked. If I was gone too long, Charlie would call Jessica. "Tuesday, why Bella, love?"

"Damn it, I need an excuse for Charlie.. when I was, er.. asked to go to Volterra I left him a note.." I trailed off, I hoped he wouldn't pick up my hesitation when I'd mentioned Volterra. "Oh," was all he said. He turned to Alice. " Bella needs an excuse- for Charlie" Alice nodded and closed her eyes. Both Edward and Alice looked up in shock."No!" they shouted in sync. "What? what is it?" Carlisle interjected. Alice turned to me, "Charlie" was the only word she said. I knew, I could piece it together in my mind, Aro would get Charlie, if he could not get me. I could see my reflection in Edwards eyes. An expression of pain mixed with horror and shock crossed my face. Edward knew, only understood what this meant. "Carlisle we have to hurry- Alice?"

"We don't have much time" she rushed. I was frozen, staring past Edward. "Bella, love its going to be okay" he hugged my waist but I still wasn't reassured. I forced myself to breath, but my mind was elsewhere, I was still trying to get my head around everything. The plane ride was taking too long. Far too long. Although I understood what was going on, and what was going to happen, I didn't recognize my movements or feelings. The talking around me, sounded like incoherent mumbles and whispers. _Charlie..? _My mind framed his name as an un-answerable question. I gasped, straight away everyone looked at me. I was amazed at their expressions. They all looked so confused. _Focus.._ I thought. Don't break down. I could only imagine what Charlie was doing at present. Where the Volturi were. My mind was starting to form images of the Volturi capturing Charlie, taking his life so effortlessly. I let out a gentle whimper, but that was it. I was now cradled in Edwards arms, letting a river off tears run down my cheeks. "Bella" Alice said my name, to get my attention, I think. I turned slightly but kept looking down. Tilting her head to the side, she asked "You don't really think we will let them hurt Charlie, do you Bella?" I couldn't answer. "I think she's in shock-" Carlisle warned, "easy, Alice" he finished. I stared into her dark gold eyes and said a feint "No". Looking out of the window put everything in perspective. I wasn't going to let Aro hurt Charlie, he didn't deserve any of this. When the plane finally landed, I all but trampled everyone to get out. I had no idea where I was going, or what I would do but I had to be quick. I was so caught up in myself that I didn't realize everyone had stopped at least 15 meters behind me. I turned back to see Alice on her knees, everyone surrounding her. I ran back, "ALICE!" I shouted, "Edward, whats wrong?!" I screamed in terror. Alice looked up at me, so pained. If she could cry, she would be. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were frozen in anxiety. I tried to shake Edward, to get him to respond, but he didn't even seem to realize I was there. I pulled away from him, but kept shaking. I couldn't control myself, I turned numb, everything turned black and I began to fall.


End file.
